Jack's Revelation
by GalnKay
Summary: Jack is very drunk, and sad. Belle is the barmaid. He tells her the reason for his sadness. Reviews are appreciated! :


Jack's Revelation:

**A/N: Just a short one-shot I came up with. Reviews are appreciated! -hint- -hint- ;)**

**Disclaimer: do not ow Jack Sparrow or POTC. Disney does which extremely sucks.**

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow, sat in his usual secluded corner booth in the Faithful Bride. He had come here many a night, in need of some comfort, whether from a random drunken woman, or from a nice bottle of rum. Either way, this booth was his, and it always would be. Around him, the tavern's regular patrons sang loudly and drunkenly, arm in arm, swaying on the spot. Jack merely watched with a smirk. He took a long drink from his mug, slamming it on the table when he was done. He licked his lips, wanting more rum. He was actually getting quite drunk. He beckoned the nearest barsmaid. She filled his mug once more and walked away to the next sorry pirate.

The actual reason Jack was here, was because, A: he was thirsty and B: he was sad. He had just recently lost his family, his friends, his gold, his ship, and almost his hat. Jack scowled. He took another long drink. He always came here when he was depressed. Or angry. Or thirsty. And he always sat in this very booth, where nobody bothered him. He never joined in the loud singing, or the tavern brawls. He chose to stay away from both, particuarly the brawl, because he had had an extrmemly unforgettable experience in one, in the end being saved by a girl. A bloody girl. It had been three years since he had seen that bloody girl. His supposed best friend. Yeah right. Would a best friend rip out your heart. No. Bloody girl. But why should he care so much? Did he possibly have bigger feelings for this bloody girl? More than friendship? He thought of her hair, and her brown eyes. Her hands on her hips, her ragged dress. Her face when she was angry, her laugh when she was happy, or when she would bite her lip when she was worried. The way she stood up for herself, the way she didnt care what anyone thought, the way she didnt take crap from anyone. That's what made up a woman. The freedom, and the beauty, and the fun. Jack shook the thought from his mind. Whatever.

* * *

Arabella Smith stood behind the counter of the Faithful Bride, cleaing yet another mug. She tiredly walked around filling up drinks, cleaning up mugs, wiping tables clean. She had no life. Three years ago she had a life. And a best friend. Some best friend. To leave her like that. Hmph. She should have let him die in that stupid brawl. But no, she had to be her nice and kind self. Whatever. That was all over now. Now she was back to being a barsmaid, while he was off gallivanting around like some hero. A hero who up and left his best friend in Tortuga. And after all she'd done for him. Whatever.

She was torn from her thoughts, as another drunk man, held up his cup to be refilled. She sighed and took his mug, filling it with ale. He grunted his thanks, and hobbled away. Oh,bother, another one over in the corner. She sighed again and headed over to the booth. Then she saw who it was actually sitting in the booth. Oh, so now he comes back. How convenient.

* * *

"Jack?" she asked, filling up his cup. He looked at her, his head tilted. He grinned.

"Who's Jack?" he asked, his voice slurred. Arabella sighed. He was drunk. Of course.

"You are." she said. She was used to dealing with this. Jack's brow furrowed. Then he nodded.

"That's nice." he said.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"I feel funny."

"Jack, you're drunk."

"Jack is not drunk." he replied indignantly. She rolled her eyes, and sat down.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Jack looked around, and made a lean over motion with his hand. She did, and he cupped his hand to her ear, as if telling a secret.

"A girl." he whispered. His breath was horrible. Arabella grimaced and leaned back.

"Really? What's her name." she asked, now curious. Hah, so now Jack was the one in pain.

"Belle." Jack whispered again. Arabella smirked, glad she could hurt him like this.

"Oh, really? What did she ever do to you?"

"She left me." Jack said simply.

"Were you two together?"

"I wish." Jack said. Arabella was even more fascinated now.

"Why did you wish?"

"I think I loved her. Have you ever been in love?" he asked her. She shook her head, amused. Jack leaned back. "It's very nice." he added.

"So, you loved her?"

"Absolutely. She was pretty. And nice. And funny. But she had a temper." he said, scrunching his face up, trying to remember. Arabella was now in awe. He loved her. Nice to know.

"Where is she now?"

"Gone. She broke my heart. I left."

"You shouldnt have left." Arabella said. Jack shrugged, and drank his rum. She started to get up.

"It was very nice to meet you, Jack. I hope it all works out for you." she said with a smile. Jack smiled back, but drunkenly. Arabella laughed. She turned to leave, after getting one last look at her best friend. Wait. Ex-best friend. No. Best friend. Whatever.


End file.
